


Just let me.

by IllyasJames



Series: Spades [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace!Yuuri, M/M, Sex Talk, cuddles and kisses, sex drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After finding out Victor got a toy resembling his junk, Yuuri, after being talked down from a freak out, decides to forgive Victor his toy in a very unusual way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of my 365 Challenge
> 
> And a new story in the Spades series. Was first thinking about posting the conversation between Phichit and Yuuri, but all the important stuff is in this one. So it would have just been extra. 
> 
> I can only talk about being Ace from my own experience as being on the Ace spectrum. So if this version of Ace Yuuri is not what you think it is to be ace, know there are many ways, this is mine.
> 
> As always comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated. :}

After getting a text from Chris telling him that Phichit had gotten a hold on Yuuri, Victor puts the phone on his bedside table. All he can do now is wait, wait and hope he didn't mess everything up. He's going to destroy that damn toy first thing tomorrow. He'd do it this instant, if he wasn't sure he'd wake up half the house by sneaking around. Mari caught him in the Kitchen one time to many already. And something tells him that this will be taken a lot less kindly as his midnight snack hunts. He'll have a hard enough time tomorrow trying to explain it all to Yuuri in the morning, he should think about what he is about to say when the young man will confront him. 

He must have fallen asleep as he wakes up from a movement on his bed. At fist he thinks it's Makkachin crawling in bed with him, only to remember that the dog had been lying on his legs when he fell asleep. More so, he can hear the dog slight snoring sounds from the direction of the sofa. He slowly opens one of his eyes, and sees a figure sitting near his feet. A figure his heart immediately recognizes as Yuuri. Realizing that Yuuri didn't wait till morning for the confrontation he positions himself in a upright sitting position. There with his pillow behind his back and his shoulders resting against the headboard he waits for what Yuuri is going to say. 

Yuuri looks at him for a moment, then gets off the bed and goes over to the bedside table, turning on one of the lights. 

For a minute or so, Yuuri fiddles with the light bending it so that it actually shines away from the bed. This way, even though there is enough light to see, it's a bit diffuse. After that he turns to look at Victor, who is struck by the insecurity on the young man's face. When Yuuri licks his lips for a second time and glances the door for a moment, Victor realizes he should start the conversation. Should he lift up the covers and ask Yuuri to come sit by him, he would if he wasn't certain the man would think it less platonic after the previous incident. When Yuuri messes up his hair with his hands, Victor knows he's about to bail.

"Do you want to sit by me?" 

The last reaction Victor expected was Yuuri to immediately straddle him and burying his head in the nook of his neck. Yuuri sighs hot air against Victor's collarbone, sending shivers down his spine and into his groin. Shit. Victor tries to move his hips in such a way that Yuuri hopefully doesn't feel the hard on he's sporting. Yet instead of allowing space Yuuri moves in closer and presses his body against Victor. Even through the comforter, Victor can feel that he is not the only one with a hard on. This knowledge halts his movements and makes him look down at man's face buried in his neck. There are red spots blotting the few parts Victor can see. 

"Victor, you can hug me if you still want. I'm sorry I blew up earlier. I just couldn't believe you got something like that, and from Chris. I thought you sent him pictures of my... my body. Without me telling. That was shocking to imagine. Phichit told me that all he had were some numbers you had given him, given him after... after... China. Phichit also told me that he had known you had this toy, that he knew of it even before you had it. That Chris had called him right after hanging up with you. Asking him if it would be a bad thing to do. Phichit gave him his blessing and apparently even picked the color."

Yuuri sighs. Victor just tries to wrap his head around the fact that Chris apparently had been in such good contact with Phichit since China, that he knew enough to ask first, which is just as well as Victor had not been thinking right that day. But this also leaves to wonder just how many more people know about this toys existence.

"I was angry at Phichit and had to go outside to yell at him. If he knew and Chris knew, just how many more people know about this. He convinced me that it is only him and Chris, not even the friend who made it knows everything. That calmed me down. We talked some more, about... well me, and you... and what we could do. I can understand if you want to ... want to..." Victor feels his shoulder getting moist. Yuuri is crying. "I can understand if you want to stop touching me, kissing me, it has to be so hard for you to be around somebody who might never give you what you want, what you need, what you deserve."

At this Yuuri starts to shake. Victor realizes that his hands are still on the covers next to him, he was so in shock that he forgot to touch Yuuri. He corrects his mistake by wrapping his one arm around Yuuri's waist and putting his other hand so that he is touching his neck. 

"I want you, I need you, I hope I can deserve you." Yuuri makes a choking sound and wiggles even closer to Victor's body. Pressing their erections together, the friction, though tempered by the comforter and Yuuri's pants, send small electric pulses through Victor's spine. Victor tries to not react, but is then startled to hear Yuuri give a hearty sigh. Seems he is not the only one to enjoy the movements. There is a small hesitation but then Yuuri wiggles again, more pulses. These are so pleasant Victor has to bite his lip to stop him from moaning. Again a hesitation before Yuuri moves again, a slightly different almost as if he's testing. Then it hits Victor, perhaps Yuuri wants him to respond, so this time he let's his sigh pass his lips. There is no hesitation in Yuuri's next rocking move. Before long they have found a small rhythm, that they both seem to enjoy. 

"Yuuri?" Victor has to ask, he has to know it. "I need to ask this. You are Ace, but you are... this is...You feel so good. I love it, but I do not want you to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. You don't need to do this if you don't really want this." Yuuri shifts away and breaks all contact. 

"I," Yuuri looks at him and blushes, "I want this. Just this, for now. being Ace doesn't mean I don't have a sex drive. They are not the same thing. It isn't a big one, I mostly just feel the need to get off once in a while. It's mostly just the attraction part, it's hard to explain. It's why it took me so long figuring it out." He bites his bottom lip. "Can we continue, or do you feel uncomfortable now?" Victor looks amazed by the question. How could Yuuri think this would make him uncomfortable, this is just more to know about his Yuuri.

"I would like to continue, just tell me what you are comfortable with, I'll do anything for you." Yuuri beams his bright smile at him and scoots right back in his previous position. 

He rubs his groin against Victor and then leans back. he gives Victor a tentative look.

"I know you prefer sleeping nude when I am not here, but if you are wearing pants..." he blushes a bit "...could we then remove the comforter. I'd like to be closer." 

Victor blinks at him a few times, then he scoops Yuuri up a few inches and pulls away the comforter. Revealing that he was wearing one of his sweats under it. A sweat with a massive tent. A massive tent Yuuri is staring at with his mouth slightly open. Victor lets Yuuri sit on his legs a bit closer to his knees then before. It is up to Yuuri to decide if he will continue. Yuuri's hands that have been either at Victor's back, on his arms or on the comforter, move slightly over his chest. Almost as if they have a mind of their own. Before they reach his pants though, Yuuri places them behind Victor's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. The moment Yuuri pushes his tongue in he also ruts his groin back in pace. Being bombarded from two places at the same time, Victor's hands start to frantically move over Yuuri's body. A body that is practically dancing with his.

The second time his hands move over the younger man's butt, Yuuri removes his hands from Victors back and places them over his wrists instead. He directs the man where he wants to be touched, where he needs it and Victor complies. He doesn't know how long they've been humping, grinding and rutting together, but Victor feels the tale-tale signs of imminent release in his back and groin. Oh he's so close. He moves his hands around Yuuri's face and pulls him away for a second.

"Yuuri, I'm about to come. I don't know if you are comfortable with that, but if you are not, I will need to release myself in the bathroom." Yuuri looks at him with hazy eyes, then in a heartbeat he pulls Victor's lips back to his. Moving his tongue back in the rhythm.

Accepting Yuuri's answer, Victor starts to alter the speed a little to make his orgasm come. It is only a small time later his body starts to move according to it. he can't help himself when he pulls away from the kiss and starts muttering Yuuri's name, every pulls from below pushes the name past his lips. He can't even care that he is making a mess of his pants right now. Once his body is done, he drops his head back against the headboard, sighing profoundly. 

"Oh, wow. Oh, Yuuri, wow." He gives Yuuri a very satisfied smile. "You are amazing. Where did you learn to do this." Then a thought hits him and a cold curls in his stomach. "Who thought you this?" Yuuri is still rocking his hips a bit but has taken some distance from Victor, just enough not to overstimulate Victor. 

"You have." This answer bewilders Victor. Yuuri smiles bashfully, but with a hint of Eros in it. "As I said, I do get myself off. My preferred method is on my stomach rocking my hips into either my fist or a pillow. It's hard getting off just from the need to release, so I fantasized." He moves his mouth right to Victor's ear.  
"I fantasized that it was you holding me, or you lying there. I can say, the real you is a Thousand times better." He then kisses Victor right below the jaw on his neck.  
"Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight. I would like to feel your warmth against me while I sleep." Victor just nods.

At that, Yuuri flops himself down on the bed and yawns. The young man is already half asleep before Victor thinks of something. 

"Yuuri." "Uhm, Victor." Yuuri's sleepy voice is making Victor smile for a second. "You haven't come, as I'll need to clean myself, you might want to use the bathroom first." Yuuri opens one sleep filled eye.  
"No need for that. See." Yuuri moves his hand near his groin. "It's almost down as it is, so I'm good. Go clean yourself, I would like to cuddle before I'm asleep." 

Victor can't remember if he ever got himself cleaned up as fast as that night, but he is back in bed and under the covers with Yuuri, in minutes. Setting in the position as the bigger spoon he cuddles up to Yuuri's back and places kisses in his neck. Yeah, he likes this.

"Oh, and Victor. About that toy.." Yuuri's sleep filled voice is barely audible. Victor wants to promise, that he will toss it away first thing in the morning, and removes his lips from the hickey he was making to do so. "...I forgive you for getting it and next time you want to use it. I would like to watch." Next sound that is heard is a soft snore indicating Yuuri is completely asleep. Victor on the other hand has a hard time sleeping at all that night.


End file.
